


Drive-In

by supersoldiersruined_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoldiersruined_me/pseuds/supersoldiersruined_me
Summary: To help cope with the aftermaths of the war, Steve and Peggy spend a lot of nights out at the drive-in. After inviting you and a date to join them, you end up alone with them after being stood-up once again.





	Drive-In

**A** fter the invention of the drive-in in 1933, the attraction soon became a new yorker’s favourite, and offered one of the best first date ideas. Steve and Peggy spent many nights trying to escape the frenzy fo their new surroundings. When they woke up from chryo in 2011, things had changed a lot and buildings engulfed every last bit of land. They found themselves at lost for open air.

So after hearing about the 80-year celebration held on New Year’s 2012-2013 in Central Park, they cheerfully called you and spread the good news. You met with them at the nearest hotel, and Steve’s face went hard as he saw you getting out of the car alone. He had planned for you to meet someone new and maybe be a little less lonely. When you moved out of the city they saw you less and less, work overflowing everyone’s schedules.

Peggy offered a sympathising smile. She hugged you and so did Steve.

‘’We’ve got plenty of love to go around, hun!’’ he said. Oh and they did.

Snow hadden’t yet covered the ground but the weather was windy and chill, so heavy and plush blankets filled the trunk. Flipping the rear seats of the SUV down allowed the three of you to sit comfortably, cludding and wrapped nicely as you looked out the back window.

Among other things, sexual opening was something Steve had gladly grown accustomed to. And shamelessly enjoyed. So he layed on his back between you two, his broad arms circling your shoulders. His left leg on top of yours, and his right caught between Peggy’s.

Soon enough, his hands rubbed down you arm, and pulled you in closer so that your body was halfway accros his, and you could touch Peggy’s face. Your eyes volleyed between hers and her red, plump lips. Steve groaned at the sight, his grip on your ass caused you to leap forward.

Kisses with Peggy were always sensual. No matter what sort of feeling she wanted to portray. Your tongues danced together for a while before you heard Steve whimper. Your hands simultaniously scratched at his chest and began their adventure south. His breath hitched in anticipation. He closed his eyes and wiggled his legs out a bit to get comfortable. You thanked the weather for imposing him to wear loose, grey sweats. 

The print of his dick was flagrant even through the dim lighting of the car. Peggy’s hand was always first to reach it, and you helped get his garnements off. He winced at the coldness of your hands, but soon adjusted, and began to moan. He called both your names sweetly, and his whimpers fogged the windows. You pumped him in unison. Precum leaked generously. Using your index finger you smeared it around his head, which made him shiver.

Peggy crawled down his legs and you followed. She took him in her mouth, and passed him over after a few licks. You sucked at him hard making him buck his hip.

‘’Always so responsive,’’ Peggy praised, ‘’as if you had never gotten any serum.’’

You loved when she refers to pre-serum Steve. The thought of small, vulnerable Stevie under your mercy had you feeling all sorts of ways. You often had late night conversations with Peggy about it, both fantasizing about making him beg for more. She hadn’t had the chance to experience it herself.

You moaned around him when the thoughts filled your mind, the harsh feeling in your throat was easier to cope with. Peggy played with his balls as you bobbed on him, and she winked at you when she felt them tense. You released him from the warmth of your mouth and finished him by hand after she had her turn.

His cum was always so thick and abondant. It certainly wrecked his pants. You both licked it off with cocky smiles. He would always pet your hair. Steve loved showing how happy you both made him. On occasions the thought of making this a real thing crossed his mind, and he found himself guilty of a few solo sessions because of it.

Once you were done, you both shifted in the car, leaning your backs on his legs, your bodies criss-crossed. As soon as he could stretch his arms out enough, his hands found their way into your pants, wasting no time with teasing. His thick fingers had grown strong from the practice, they filled you both easily.

Peggy’s moans were a delight. They played sweet music to your ears. From your position you were able to reach back and play with her breast. The small tugs on her nipples made her scream your name. Steve grunted.

Skillfully, he brought you both to orgasm and licked his fingers clean. He knew when to slow down or speed up on one of you, reading your expressions and movements perfectly. He always let you kiss him with turns, allowing the taste of your mixture to slip on your tongues.

By the time everyone had gotten a chance to steady their breath, the end credits rolled on the screen. One movie down, another to go. Ideas immediately struck your minds and you knew damn well that the second movie would go by unoticed.


End file.
